


Soitgoes

by Kuro_Guardian



Category: Naruto
Genre: Also Neji is the one who suggested they split up, Character Death, Dying Delirium, Gen, M/M, Subversion of Rock Lee/Maito Gai, The sad thing is that it's possible neither were romantically inclined, Tragedy, poor communication kills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Guardian/pseuds/Kuro_Guardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It might be the bloodloss talking, but Neji is a moron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soitgoes

He can't breathe.

Staying as still as he can - he tries for another breath. That wet sucking sound can't be good. He wants to move, the darkness making him feel desperate, but the head on his chest restrains him. He has to stay still so as not to wake the child who loves him. Rocks crumble and fall somewhere to his left, too random to be help coming. It's cold and he is twice this boy's age. Was that a light or are his eyes playing tricks on him? Twice this boy's age and more importantly straight, more importantly suffocating. He feels like he is suffocating, but he can't help it. He can't wake Lee who is so obviously injured - injured from trying to protect him.

This foolish boy Lee who loves him, this boy he can't love back. Not like that and… He wakes seconds, hours later trying to remember where his thoughts trailed off. The Good Guy Rule. His own rule that dictates for every task he is unable to complete he must complete a task of equal or greater difficulty. Unfortunately this means he cannot break his student's heart because he doesn't have a punishment great enough to atone for it. Nothing for it then but to atone for his cowardice. Therefore, he must resign himself to slowly suffocating in his student's grasp.

His arm is killing him bent doubled, but he will remain stock-still because Lee needs his rest. He twitches his left hand and bites back a scream. Ignoring the pain he focuses on the blood-caked hair beneath his chin. The lingering scent of Lee's coconut shampoo lies beneath the dirt, blood, and sweat. Terrifying that scent of coconut because it means he's notice… Noticed all the little things that please his teacher - including the scent of coconut. It's harder to breathe now. Thinner air maybe?

It's so… He is so tired, but if he sleeps he'll stop breathing and because he has not come up with a suitable punishment for breaking Lee's heat he is not allowed to die yet. Because dying would definitely break his student's heart. He is his student's must precious person, has been so for an almost absurd amount of time now. No matter how he tries to redirect this child towards someone more appropriate - pink hair - or at least younger (Neji)... Blinks and swears as the world feels like it's spinning. The more, the more he tries to redirect Lee the more and harder the child clings to him.

Whispers, echoing eerily in his head, might be blood loss… Could be a concussion like the one Lee might be nursing on his sunken chest. Might be death lured closer by his rasping breaths, his lungs still trying. Still trying despite Lee's arms crushing his ribs. Not that he's complaining because one he cannot breathe and two Lee needs his rest because he is obviously very tired. So tired he's barely breathing, might not be breathing chest as still as the air Gai is trying to calmly snatch into his aching lungs. How long has it been?

It has to have been a few hours, probably longer since the world caved in on them leaving them alone and injured. Leaving them tired, dirty, and very very bloody. He can't feel his legs which may or may not be a good sign. Shivering, didn't even realize he was until Lee definitely stopped breathing just now. If his hands weren't either crushed or non-responsive he might try shaking Lee awake despite how dangerous it is to shock a person with a concussion. If it is a concussion, if the body holding him so tightly in it's grip is still alive, is still warm and breathing and needing him to make it. If, but as it is they would still be deeply, deeply fucked. No, they are deeply, deeply fucked, but neither will die or, or he will… Well he'll think of something. Just... He just needs to sleep and he'll think of something. He'll think of something, that's a promise.


End file.
